Sexual Harassment Seminar
by forsaken2003
Summary: The Council has a sexual harassment seminar. Who could be responsible for this?


Title: Sexual Harassment Seminar  
Author: Forsaken2003  
Pairing: S/X  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!  
Summary: The Council has a sexual harassment seminar. Who could be responsible for this?  
Warnings/Spoilers: Post NFA  
Beta'd by: Unbeta'd

Prompt #455from tamingthemuse- Smirk

Note: From now on most of my tamingthemuse stories will be named as the challenge.

"I know everyone would rather be off doing something else but there have been a number of complaints about inappropriate behavior," Giles said as he stood in front of all the council members and slayers. "As we all know we have girls of very young age and I don't find it appropriate by making them feel uncomfortable. This is a difficult enough situation for us all we don't need to be causing extra problems."

Xander shifted uncomfortably as several people looked at him.

Giles continued, "Now I'm aware that there are people who are in relationships and enjoy showing their… affection. That's understandable. Showing that you care about someone is a very sweet thing and with what we do every day you want to show that person just how much you care for them. But perhaps some of that should be left for behind closed doors." Giles then cleared his throat. "That is not the only reason we are hear though. I won't name names I'm sure they know who they are but there has been some extremely inappropriate behavior going on and I'm afraid I can't stand for it."

Xander's throat went dry. This was not happening.

"There was a conversation on the council's IM, I'm sure that it was not intentional for it to be sent out to everyone but mistakes happen. Unfortunately many people have read it and found it very offensive," Giles exclaimed.

Xander choked on nothing. He was sure he was going to die from embarrassment. He probably would have if Giles had named names. Though it didn't matter. Everyone knew who he was talking about.

Spike leaned over and whispered in Xander's ear. "What do you think they found the most offensive? You telling me you wanted me to tie you up while you were a maids uniform and spank you or me replying that I want you to wear said maid uniform while I bent you over the community couch and screw you senseless while watching videos of the girls training sessions?" When Xander shot him a nasty look Spike just smirked.

Giles was looking very uncomfortable about the whole situation. He was going to kill Xander and Spike for putting him in this position. "I want everyone to know that there will a conversation had with said people and a punishment will be given," Giles promised.

"Only one I want punishing me is you," Spike commented. It earned him an elbow to the ribs. "Not that kind of punishment!" He hissed.

"I also want to urge everyone that if something is going on that makes you feel uncomfortable in any way to immediately come to me and we will solve the problem. This is all of our home and I won't stand for people feeling like they can't leave their own rooms. Dismissed," Giles said as he pulled out his cell phone.

As everyone filed out of the auditorium Xander's cell vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it out and groaned. "It's a text from, Giles," Xander said to Spike. "Have I mentioned that I hate that he's gone techy?"

"He had to, pet. Being the leader of hundreds of people, book keeping isn't going to help. What's it say?"

Xander took a deep breath before opening it. "Fuck!" He yelled when he read it.

"What?" Spike asked worried.

"For the stunt you two pulled you are now on dish duty and bathroom clean up for a month. Hopefully this will make you think twice before using the council IM for such activities. In the future use your cell phones!"

Spike looked absolutely disgusted. "I'm a master vampire! I don't do cleaning."

"Well I'm not doing it alone. So if you ever want sex again you'll help!" Xander exclaimed.

Spike glowered because he knew Xander was telling the truth. "Fine," Spike grumbled. "You wash and I'll dry." Spike knew technology would get him into trouble the day computers were created!

The End


End file.
